1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nonionic surface active compounds and, more particularly, to a process for producing surfactants from polyols and certain epoxy compounds.
2. Background of the Invention
Nonionic surface active agents formed by the reaction of certain polyols, i.e. compounds containing at least two hydroxyl groups, and epoxy compounds are well known. For example, surfactants which are resistant to hydrolysis can be made by reacting polyols with epoxy alkanes in the presence of a catalyst and with heating.
One problem that has been encountered with the reaction between polyols and epoxy compounds is that being respectively hydrophilic and hydrophobic in nature, these materials form two phases hindering reaction. One solution to this problem has been to conduct the reaction in a solvent in which the polyol and the epoxy compound have sufficient mutual solubility. However, the use of a solvent in the reaction requires an extra separation step as the solvents are generally skin irritants and/or incompatible with products made from the surfactants.